Reincarnation
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: Years after their deaths, Meruem and Komugi were reborn in the world. But would their love let them find each other? Or will fate and the harsh cold reality of the cruel world become a hindrance to their love once again and keep them apart?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Heya pips ! It's been a LOOOONG while ! Sareh for the delay , I never thought that I'd be taking summer class so ... Yeah ... My entire summer was no different than my regular sched so I almost had no time to revise reincarnation , much to my dismay .

I've been through a lot of ups and downs (namely stress , fam probs and of course the most common problem of all : *cough* heartaches *cough*) . I've been devastated . Almost to the brink of quiting my writing hobby (yep that included stopping Reincarnation for good)

But before y'all screech at me for being a dumdum , I already beated you guys to it . I've literally slapped myself to see sense ! So there , passing through hell and back , I've forcefully kidnapped my muses from their stupid vacation to give y'all an updated and revised edition of Reincarnation ! I've made a couple of changes here, I hope this is much better than my previous writing style .

To my new readers and new story followers , yes it's being rewritten but fret not ! The story still runs the same ! I'm just changing how I wrote it ! *grins*

To the fellers who continued supporting reincarnation and waited with absolute patience , you guys rock ! *salutes and grovels*

I won't keep y'all with my stupid long rant ! Go click the 'next' button and get some Komugi and Meruem fluff ! ( coming soon ! Nyahahahaha ! )

P.S

Updates won't be regularly like it used to be *wails like a banshee*

And ... Be warned ! The chapter you're about to read has not yet pass through an eagle's eye so expect some silly grammars gone wrong :3


	2. Preface

_**PREFACE**_

_It's warm._

Curled up in a fetal position where he had his hands tucked close to his chest, he let his body relax. To let himself succumb to the gentle heat the darkness gave.

Funny. He always thought the darkness was always cold, and yet here he is, being embraced by the darkness with a graceful warmth.

He was at peace.

Dreaming as well. However, he could only remember fragments of that dream.

_Teal Blue eyes._

_A game board._

_A childish voice._

_Someone's hand holding his._

But he can't seem to keep the dream in his memory.

The walls that were inches away from him suddenly contracted, almost squeezing him, earning his attention.

He flinched.

It wasn't new to him for the walls to suffocate him every now and then, and yet he couldn't help but still feel annoyed at them everytime they did.

Again, the walls squeezed on him. Annoying him even more. They were quite persistent today than usual.

He gave a kick, reminding the walls of their place, only to have another strong contraction as a response.

_What was it with the walls today?_

_Was is time to leave already?_

As if to answer him, the wall squeezed him again. This time moving him.

_Ah! So he was finally leaving. _

It was sad to leave the comforts of the darkness. Not to mention he doesn't want to stop dreaming. But if he leaves now, then he had a bigger chance to prove his dreams real and to finally satiate his curiosity of the outside world.

The walls gave another persistent push against his body, and this time, he didn't resist the force.

His body moved. Slid to be exact, and his body shivered slightly at the cool wind that touched him as he emerged. His lungs burned as air filled it for the very first time and a loud cry elicited from his mouth. A cry of pain as he endured the burning sensation in his chest. When the pain subsided, finally getting used to the feeling of breathing, he forced his heavy lids to open to see the world for the very first time.

Funny. Everything was black and white.

From the funny looking man that held him and gazed at him with either wonder or amazement to the furniture that surrounded him.

He yawned. This was boring. It was much better to go back to sleep. Could he go back to the dark place? No. He couldn't. He was already outside, hence there was no going back.

He felt his body being wrapped in a soft cloth. Protecting his body from the bitter cold that touched his skin. The world around him shifted 'till he felt that the hands that now held him were smaller and gentler, and he could see a woman that looked at him with pride shimmering in her eyes, possibly because of the threatening tears.

Again he had yawned, this time closing his eyes. Now he's really gonna return to sleep. The outside world disappointed his expectations that it bored him to the point that he would rather remain asleep forever. Unless, someone woke him up to fill the void that broke him.

A soft gentle hand brushed over his forehead, startling him for a bit. But it didn't prevent him to succumb to sleep.

"Meruem" that was what he heard before everything went blank.

_Pain. Unbearable pain._

That was all there is.

It rippled throughout her body, from her core to the tips of her feet. Her loud screams echoed and filled the room, squeezing the hand she held. Not bloody caring if it was her husband's hand and if it was at the brink of loosing it's blood circulation caused by the deathly grip she had on it.

"Seyla, Love. Just calm down" her husband murmured through gritted teeth. Obviously enduring the pain inflicted on his hand.

Another wave of pain shot through her. This time she howled in pain.

Calm down? The heck?! How could she calm down in this situation?

"Seyla, just breathe dear!" they all said. Who? The people around her, who were supposed to help her get her daughter out into this world. But no! Instead they just stood there, cheering for her. As if that would help.

"Shut up!" she snapped at them. She was about to give another smart remark when she felt another wave of pain from the contraction coming from her bloated stomach.

Whoever said that giving birth was easy? Screw them! This was not easy! Why don't they try bringing a person inside their body for nine months and push it out after, then say that it was easy.

No! The pain was unbearable beyond words! Never again would she let her husband touch her again, no matter how pleasurable it may be.

She screamed again, pushing at the same time. But the child didn't budge inside her.

_Oh holy Gods!_

She wasn't going to make it. She felt tired already, almost to the brink where she wanted to faint. This time, it was her hand that was squeezed.

"Seyla, you have to push Love. Please." her husband whispered to her, taking her full attention.

"I- I ca-" she tried to say but he shushed her. Nodding with determination, she forced herself to push one last time. Ignoring the pain and summoning all of her remaining strength, she tried to keep in mind why was she in this situation. To finally bring her daughter in the world. To finally hold her child in her arms and watch her grow.

Breathing in slow deep breaths. She pushed.

Her groans were overpowered by the loud wail that filled the room. Coming from one tiny infant covered in blood. She raised her head, looking at her newborn daughter being wrapped in a baby pink blanket.

Her heart swelled with joy, tears pooled her eyes before they finally trickled down her face. She could barely notice how her husband had gently wiped the tears away, neither did the aching pain in her body.

She could only focus on the tiny creature that was now being passed on to her husband's strong arms. The child never stopped wailing which now earned a few chuckles from the crowd.

Slowly her husband drew nearer, the tiny bundle he held wiggling in the process. Her husband flashed her a warm smile while tilting his arms slightly, showing the tiny infant in his arms.

Blue teal eyes sparkling with fear and confusion stared unfocused, blood still covered her tiny pale face. She couldn't help a chuckle as she beckoned her husband to come closer, reaching out to take her daughter in her arms.

The wail subsided, replaced by coos of resilience. The tiny body wiggled slightly in her arms before she shied away, closing her teal blue eyes.

Her husband sat on the bed beside her, placing an arm over her shoulder. She leaned on him, focusing on the now sleeping infant. Raising a hand, she swiped a light sheen of blood away from her child's forehead, nuzzling her nose on the child's cheek.

All the pain that she had gone through, all the months of having a rollercoaster of emotions while carrying her child inside her, were nothing now that she saw the result of her hardships.

Her first child.

Her daughter.

"My Komugi" she murmured, tracing a line down her daughter's nose in a sign of affection.


	3. C1 : After death (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 1 **

''I inquire for your decision again Neferpitou, do you wish to pass on, or be judged?'' Yule asked no sooner than the light had dissipated from the door, which had just closed.

With her head ducked, both eyes were vigorously rubbed by both hands in an attempt to clear her vision, Pitou answered her.

''I will ...'' she murmured, still rubbing her eyes in a childish manner. Yule must've been annoyed at her child-like gesture and swatted her hands away from her face.

She opened her eyes and blinked.

Once. Twice.

Her pink orbs focusing until she could see the woman before her clearly. Yule hovered above her in a dominating stance, wild raven curls bouncing around her face, standing out because of her pale complexion, not to mention her white clothes almost blended in with her skin. Pitou could see Yule's growing annoyance, shimmering deadly in those blazing red eyes of hers as they glared at her.

Feigning an innocent look, Pitou raised a finger to touch her chin, acting like she's pondering her decision.

"Nya~ I think I'll stay for a while more" she answered, flashing her signature cheshire smile.

There! The woman's left eye twitched, ever so slightly.

The emotionless, cold and hard woman was now starting to lose her cool. That totally amused her.

"but your friend has already made his decision. Choosing to pass on. You, however choose to remain"

True, she chose to stay here.

Not only to see the growing annoyance on Yule's face, but to wait for a certain dead soul like her to come. Although she knew that it would take a very long while for his arrival.

After all, the king was indestructable.

Even so, she would still waiting for his arrival. To accompany him in his next life. That is if he chooses the pass through the door.

''Youpi made his decision since he failed to know that he would be reborn if he chose that door'' she answered simply, putting on her signature cheshire grin. Her tail swishing back and forth gleefully.

Again, Yule's left eye twitched, twice. Obviously containing her anger, and Pitou couldn't help but widen her grin at the sight.

It amused her earlier when Youpi had arrived in the room.

Confused just like she was. But understanding dawned on him when she had told him that they were both dead. Of course Yule was supposed to provide the other necessary details, but she thought that it wouldn't hurt if she'd explain it to Youpi herself.

The result, he chose the pass door immediately to ''be with the king''

As if he'd be with the king now that he was a newborn... Er... That would depend what creature he would be when he passed through.

"that is the result you gain by explaining the rules half-assedly" Yule snapped. If she wasn't talking in monotone, Pitou'd think that Yule was already screeching.

Maybe if she could provoke her more then maybe, just maybe, she could see Yule erupt like a raging volcano.

Before she could even utter another word, Yule disappeared in a flash. Showing an act of disrespect for the very first time.

Her eyes widened in wonder after witnessing Yule disappear again, she couldn't help but analyze what could be the woman's ability. She could sense Yule's strong nen aura, hidden beneath her zetsu. But oddly, there was something strange about her aura. An essence that she couldn't quite name nor explain.

Must be because she's the guardian of the room. Or because of her ability probably.

It couldn't be an ability similar to Meleoron, She couldn't feel Yule's presence so it wasn't invisibility, was it?

To test her theory, she swiped her arm around the spot where Yule disappeared, hoping to hit an invisible limb.

But there was none.

Strange.

The woman wasted her wonderfully powerful aura on a teleportation ability?

Her nerves twitched in excitement as she imagined it. How wonderful would it be to engage in a death battle with Yule. To try to coax it out of the woman through anger.

Now that would be much more entertaining than counting dead souls that passed.

A creak caught her attention, making her scan the room in one quick glance.

Nothing was out of place.

The big room still remained ridiculously white and too bright to be normal. The doors on her left and right were still closed, except for the door across from her that was now creating a loud creaking sound as it opened.

'171' she thought amusedly as she counted off another soul coming to pass. At least this was momentarily entertaining; helping her to pass the time.

Oh wait, didn't Yule say that time ran differently in that room compared to the mundane world?

She couldn't remember.

The door finally swung wide open, revealing a very familiar face to her. Although it wasn't the face that she was half hoping to see.

Pouf took a graceful step closer to her, his Amber eyes scanning the room in a single glance until they fell and met hers. His eyes instantly widened in recognition and in a flash, Pouf was in front of her.

"Pitou! Where are we?!" he asked as he panicked, looking more like the psycho that he was.

Giving only an exaggerated sigh as an answer, she decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew Yule would appear any minute now.

And there she was, in exactly the same place she'd disappeared from. Moving closer to where they stood.

This made her think twice about considering invisibility as Yule's ability.

"To answer that question, you are in the Crossing Room" Yule started, her expression just as passive as usual. Though she could easily hint out the glint of annoyance within Yule's eyes.

"Here is where souls come after death. You are here, because you're dead Shaiapouf. Souls are lead here to choose between these two doors: the 'Pass' '' Yule pointed at the door on the left wall.

''And the 'Judge'' ' pointing at the right.

''The Pass door is what will take you back to the real world, as a newborn, in a new life. On the other hand, the Judge door will look at everything what have you done in all your life, including the past lives your soul has had and will judge you based on them, ascending you to paradise or dragging you down to damnation. So I ask you, what will you choose Shaiapouf?''

A lingering silence filled the room. Pouf staring intently at Yule, deep in thought, and Yule staring back, looking almost bored.

While Pitou remained seated on the immaculately white tiled floor. Swaying her tail enthusiastically as the two individuals in front of her remained passive, almost like statues displayed in museums that the humans had.

And what beautiful statues they would be!

From Yule, she saw Pouf drop his gaze to look at her. His amber eyes reflecting the deep thought his mind was engaged in. He had already decided on his answer. That was sure since she could easily see the resolve in Pouf's eyes.

She wondered what could it be?

''I will stay'' He bluntly answered turning to Yule.

"Just like Pitou, I will remain to consider my options"

Subtly, she could see the deadly glint within Yule's eyes glint even brighter, so much so that she thought Yule was about to attack them, but instead the woman nodded at Pouf's response. Disappearing again without saying another word.

With Yule gone, Pouf wrapped his arms around himself and stood beside her, leaning on the wall. The silence between them stretched, allowing herself to ponder what had happened during her absence, and how Pouf had ended up in the Crossing Room, dead. Just like her.

''The King,'' he murmured almost silently, that took her attention, looking up to him with curious eyes.

''I decided to wait because the king was poisoned by the bomb that killed me too.'' he said. Tears had began to form in his eyes.

''He almost died in the explosion, and we did everything we could to save him. He lived of course and yet in the end, only a poison was enough to overpower his system, including mine.''

How long had it been since she had died?

Didn't Yule say earlier that time in the Crossing Room can run faster or slower than the mundane world?

Surely a long time had passed already, enough for the king to have won his war against those weak humans, and rule the world under his strong dominance.

Surely the bomb was the humans' last resort of desperation to save themselves.

The king must've won. If only the poison that Pouf said had not invaded his system.

"It won't be long before he will be joining us here" Pouf finished, letting the silence eat at them once more.

She knew that.

But she had not expected that it would be so soon. Well from her perspective.

It was ironic.

The king was the strongest in the world. No one, nothing in the world could ever defeat or kill him, not even the strongest human. But with just a simple poison, he was going to die.

Silence filled the room again as the both of them remained quiet. She continued swishing her tail in an attempt to amuse herself since she couldn't have a normal conversation with Pouf. He wasn't himself really. She couldn't quite place it but, Pouf had changed. He's different.

It must be because he's dead.

Shrugging her shoulders, she returned her attention to the door across from her. Waiting for another soul to come by.

A couple more souls came by, all greeted by Yule in the odd, but same manner. Asking her and Pouf of their decision afterwards. Likewise, their answer remained the same. She and Pouf would still stay and ''consider their options'' when in truth it was to await their king's arrival.

Once again, the door across the room creaked open. As quick as the sound had appeared, she raised her head to look at the soul that had arrived. Apparantly Pouf had done the same thing as well.

The door, like always, swung open, this time finally revealing the soul that she and Pouf had been waiting for.

''Your majesty!'' they quickly dropped to their knees, bowing down to their superior. With a slight tilt up of her head, she had deduced that their king was not alone in his arrival.

Her pink eyes widened as she tried to focus. Making sure that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. But no, they weren't, she really was seeing the female Gungi master walking beside their king, hand in hand.

And Pouf had seen her as well, judging by the way he subtly glared at the human beneath his bangs.

''It seems we have ourselves a 'pair''' Yule's voice appeared behind her.

''A pair?'' Pitou asked, tilting her head to look at Yule who now stood beside her kneeling form.

''Yes, a pair.'' Yule bluntly replied, her gaze not leaving the king and the human female; who he had now placed behind him in a protective stance.

When had the king started to care more for this meek human instead of his own life?

Sure, he had wanted her to live when he had asked Pitou to heal Komugi, yet defending her was different. It was as if he would risk his life for her.

''A 'pair' is what we call when two souls who arrive here together.''

Yule continued explaining.

''Reason being that these souls are together for eternity, from their past lives, up until the next.''

From the corner of her eye, she could visibly see Pouf's hands clench into fists. His jaw shut tight as his glare intensified at what he'd heard.

''Where's Youpi? Is he not with you?'' The deep authoritative voice sent shivers down her spine, quickly gaining her attention. Turning her back into the royal guard that she was.

But she quickly noticed how that had easily changed the topic, taking Pouf's hatred down a notch.

''No, he chose the pass door earlier after he had arrived. Expecting that he'd return to your side, not knowing that he would be reborn into another life.'' Pitou answered, hoping to add more into her explanation if Pouf had not quickly interrupted her.

''I shall be choosing that door too your majesty!'' Pouf declared, remaining on his knees.

''So that I can continue still serve you with in my new life''

''What is your decision?'' this time it was Yule who had interrupted, her irritation now evident in the scowl that she now wore.

''You, Neferpitou and Shaiapouf? Now that your king had arrived, surely both of you had decided already.'' the Guardian added. But to her point of view, Yule looked like she was murdering everyone in the room with her glare.

Well who wouldn't feel like going on a killing spree when they're so consumed by their rage?

Poor Yule.

Yet she couldn't stop herself from agrivating the Guardian more.

It took a few moments before Yule's last words sunk in on her.

Wait! She never said to Yule that she was waiting for her king to arrive. Pouf didn't either. So how did the Guardian know of her reason for staying?

It was a question that was going to remain unanswered.

''What do you choose?''

Switching her gaze from Pouf and Yule, she looked at her king, asking this question to the meek human beside him.

Was it just her, or was there something in the way he looked at the human female that hinted ... Tenderness?

''You see...'' the human started, drawing her attention now.

''I don't mind which door, as long as I will be able to play Gungi with Meruem''

Shock.

That was the only expression that came from her.

Had she heard it right? The human wanted to be with the king wherever he goes?

Quickly she snatched a glance in Pouf's direction, confirming her suspicion.

Pouf was glaring at the human. But not with hatred.

But with screaming bloodlust.

* * *

_**AN: **_

**_Yeah I know , I suck ... I really do apologize for the wait ... Problems had been coming from all directions and I really can't catch all in one fell swoop ... *sulks in a corner* _**


	4. C2 : After death (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 2**

Pouf was glaring at the human. Not with hate. But screaming blood lust. There was no doubt. Pitou could literally see on his face how badly he wanted to tear out the human's throat and mutilate her body, indulging his fill of her flesh. However, the king was beside the human. Clearly he couldn't do it. Nor will she let him, if Pouf decided that attacking the human was better than glaring continuously.

The king could see something special in the human. Pitou couldn't tell what it was, but she would risk her life just to keep the human safe. Even if it went against all that she knows. For her king.

''Your majesty ...''

Pouf rose, just as quickly as Pitou had jumped to her feet, slightly positioning herself between the human and Pouf in an unmovable stance, a barrier for the former against the latter. Her gesture earned her the stares of almost everyone in the room.

''If you permit it, I want to go through the Pass door first.'' Pouf said bluntly, his gaze grazing over Pitou's momentarily before looking directly at the king.

''You don't need my permission to do that Pouf'' the king stated.

''You may leave if you want to'' Pouf bowed to him before walking towards the Pass door. Throwing a deadly glance towards the human, careful not to be seen by the King. And yet Pitou saw.

Again, just like the other souls that came and chose the Pass door, the entire room was engulfed in a blindingly white light that shone from Pass door. Only Pouf's blurred silhouette could be made out as he walked through. Slamming the door behind him.

"I presume you three will be choosing the same door, correct?" Yule quickly inquired, not allowing time before they could adjust their eyes from the temporary blindness.

_Sheesh! Yule was getting pushy._

With a sigh, Pitou turned her attention towards the king, giving a bow in respect. ''If you would permit me your majesty I'll-''

''Like I said earlier to Pouf, Pitou. You don't need to ask me that question. You can go if you want to.'' the king spoke in a tone Neferpitou had never heard before. It seemed like an order but it sounded like permission being granted to a child by their mother.

Like Pouf, she bowed to him again before turning her attention towards the Pass door, her hand barely touching the doorknob when the king suddenly called back her attention.

''Pitou,'' she turned to look at her king ''Thank you. For being loyal to me up until this day.'' He said.

Neferpitou could feel her eyes swell up. A strange feeling arose within her. She was never been thanked. Not by anyone. Especially the king. Being thanked by the king meant a lot to her. She closed her eyes instantly and bowed to him again. ''I am unworthy to your thanks, sire. I will still be loyal to you in every lifetime.'' She said before opening the door.

It was funny. Because earlier, that light had been blinding and hurt her eyes. But now that she was completely facing it, 'why does it feel different?' She wondered. It wasn't hurting her, nor blinding her. The light was warm and welcoming, urging her to move forward. Pitou slowly walked closer towards it, the light slowly engulfing her.

* * *

''What will your decisions be?''

That was what the woman had asked the others before. Now she was asking them. But how could Komugi decide when she had no idea what was happening around her, given of course that she only had the darkness to see. Imagining things based on what she felt and heard.

Through it, this is what she had known for sure:

First, they're dead. Everyone around her including herself is dead. Well it was obvious since she had been willing to die.

Two, based on the explanation she'd barely understood, they were suppose to choose between two doors. One of which would return them to the real world as newborns, and the other, well she'd barely caught the word the woman had used to describe what was on the other side of it.

_Was it really like this when you die?_

_You get to chose to be reborn or move on?_

_Oh well. Life is full of surprising and odd events._

"I presume you both changed your minds and want to remain here?" Komugi heard the woman scoff in her monotone voice. She may not be able to see, but she can sense people's emotions easily, she could tell that this woman was on the verge of getting ... Oh what was that word? Pissed off?

"No, we will be taking our leave as well" she heard him answer and his hold on her hand tightened in a reassuring way.

Move on or reborn. Either of the two was fine. As long as she remained with him, any of the two will do.

One tug on her hand was the only signal for her to take a step forward.

Two steps.

Slowly and faintly hearing the gentle slap of bare feet on cold, smooth tiled floor as they closed the distance between them and the door chosen. Briefly catching a whiff of Yule's scent when they passed by.

An almost silent 'click' resounded, followed by a slow increasing 'creak'.

An odd feeling told her to open her eyes caught her attention. This time, everything felt odd about her a growing tick that wouldn't go away. The thought persisted and she gave in, opening her eyes to find out that she could see.

A hand, or somewhat like it, was holding hers in a very gentle way.

Petrified on the spot, she could only gape as her eyes wandered to the body the hand was connected to, although unfortunately, the body was already half hidden by a powerful light, hindering her chance to see for herself what the supreme leader looked like.

''Komugi'' she heard her name whispered by his voice. His hand sliding away from hers.

He was gone.

Leaving her.

Well it was her own fault she got left behind in the first place, she had let go of her hold on him.

That was her chance to see his true face, but she'd have to save that chance for the next life. She was absolutely sure that they'd see each other again. In the next life.

''Why have you stayed? Did you change your decision?'' Yule asked, clearly surprised based on the tone she used now.

Quickly she turned, seeing the woman for the very first time. Her first impression of Yule was indescribable. Yule had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, nothing could match her beauty to the mental images she had conjured up in her mind.

But no smile crossed that beautiful face, only an emotion she could not describe.

''May I ask?'' she started.

''What is it?'' Yule asked.

Flustered, she shifted to a new position. ''Uhm... I was wondering, why can I see? I'm supposed to be blind.'' She asked timidly. The woman sighed and closed her eyes while rubbing her temple in the process. Clearly annoyed.

''Here at the crossing, all disabilities, problems, ailments that every person has will vanish. It includes the loss of eyesight.'' The woman explained.

'Oh... So that's why... I wonder...' Komugi pondered, ''C-could I ask again one last time?'' she questioned. Hoping to get just one more clarification. The question earned another sigh from Yule.

''Just one, or else I have to use force upon you. Make haste or I will change my decision!'' The woman ordered.

''Y-yes! I was wondering, when I am reborn, in my next life, will I have my eyesight?'' she stuttered. The woman's intimidating glare shot shivers down her spine. A deadly beauty.

''If that is what you wish, but since you lacked eyesight in this life, you are going to have problems with it in the next. Your vision will probably be blurred or traumatized or something else extraordinary that will be hinder it'' the woman answered.

''Oh! Thank you!'' she cried out in joy and even gave a low bow as a sign of appreciation, at least to appease the woman for answering her questions patiently. Quickly turning around after straightening herself up and grasped the doorknob.

Her hand touching over cool steel.

She took a deep breath.

In the next life.

So she'll be reborn.

A small smile slowly crossed her face. Happy that she'll have her eyesight finally. At last, she will finally be able to see the supreme leader's face, and the beauty of the entire world.

A wondering thought tugged at the corner of her brain.

Would she see him in the next life soon? Or would it be later on when she's a bit older?

Well, she'll find out sooner or later.

Turning the knob created that almost silent click she heard earlier, followed by the creaking. A flash of bright light flooded her vision, and yet she was able to let her feet move forward. As if drawn in by that strange light.

Everything around her felt lighter, almost weightless. A feather fluttering against the gentle hum of the wind.

Her eyes closed, savoring the warmth of the light that hugged her being as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**From the bottom of my heart , I am deeply sorry for the long update ... Tho I did warn you guys that I have no idea when's the next update is , right ? But that's not an excuse for my late update ... The reason is that I can barely type down what I want to write 'cuz a lot is happening in my life right now ... Wanna know them ? Great ! But if you guys don't wanna ... Then just skip this part and wait for the next chapter haha *bombards by a lot of sharp objects***_

_**Ok ... Reason 1: School**_

_**I am trying my best and studying my butt off to prove to my parents that I can be responsible enough to mix my studies with a lot of things and still maintain a high grade . The reason why I want to show them how responsible I am is a personal reason haha sorry !**_

_**Next ! Reason 2: Work**_

_**Okie dokie ... Did I ever tell you guys how much I love my job ? Well I resigned ... Dendenenen ! But that doesn't mean I'm jobless cuz a week while I'm still working at that fastfood chain , I was already applying in a couple of phone companies . So I got hired in one and by the time I left my previous job , I started immediately in my new one which now makes me a telemarketer ... Yeah to those pips I call ... Especially in US ... Don't get mad when I call for a solicitation or survey ok ? It's my job ... I need the money ... Even though I don't like solicitation myself haha !**_

_**Third reason: Relationships**_

_**Yeah ... I'm not saying a boy/girl relationship ok ?! Parental relationship still counts as a relationship ... Ok so this is one of my dilemma right now since it involves major decision making ... Especially it involves my parent's approval (reason 1) ... If they don't approve of it I'm gonna die of despair ... *sulks in a corner***_

_**So there ... Y'all know the 3 main reasons ... There's a lot more but I'm not gonna say it cuz this Note is too long for my taste ... So I hope that satiated your blood thirst in reason of the long update ... Expect the next chapter will take a long time too ... So please bear with me I'm begging you ! *grovels***_

_**And for those who think that I'm stopping this fic , you are mistaken 'cuz nothing can ever stop me from writing ! Delayed I may be ... But if I had to crawl my way to finishing this fic , I WILL !**_

_**Ok ! So that's it for now ! See y'all later !**_

_**PS ... If somebody calls you for a survey and you want to hang up... Please don't scream or screech. Try putting a speaker on high volume on your ear and then play a music file of someone screeching ... Yeah that's how it is when you call someone and get a response like that ... *still tending my painful eardrums***_


	5. C3 : The next life

**CHAPTER 3 **(The next life)

* * *

"Amaya-chan!" Komugi called from afar. Frantically running to catch up with the others, balancing the gungi board she held on one arm and the pouch full of it's pieces on the other hand.

Her long white hair blown by the wind from behind ended up as a messy tangle, some wandering on her lips. She should've tied it up. But tying up her wayward hair wasn't really a good idea, given that she was already late for something important.

The girl she called looked at her with a cheerful smile and gave a wave, sweeping her blonde hair away from her face.

"Komugi-chan! What took you so long?" The girl beside Amaya screeched the question, licking on a piece of popsicle on her hand, slightly frowning when the wind had blown a bit more vigorously and strands of her raven dark hair had found their way in her mouth and on her treat.

"Sorry Xarika-chan!" she apologized, running even more faster, panting hard as she approached the pair. Her body shaking at the sudden adrenaline that filled her system.

Giving a timid smile, she locked gazes with Xarika who wiped away the damp strands of her own hair away from her mouth and treat, before tucking them in place behind the shell of her ear.

"I just had to get this back from the house" she explained sheepishly rubbing her head in embarrassment whilst slightly raising the board she held.

"oh... Is that so... If you didn't bring that gungi board, you can't join the competition. Right?" Xarika muttered, a hint of sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"ah... Eh... "

True. There wasn't no appropriate reason why she had to get her board back at home (which was 30 minutes by car from where they are now) but, she always have this odd feeling whenever she left her board back at home. She never go anywhere without bringing it with her, and she never let it out of her sight.

Considering the fact that she had lost her older gungi board years ago.

Opening her mouth to start explaining, streams of endless blabber had already erupted from Xarika's mouth. Cutting off her chance for explanation.

Oh well. So much for trying.

"What are you crazy?! You're going to a gungi competition! There are thousands of boards and pieces there, so why on Earth did you have to go back to Vinhene just to get your board?!"

''Calm down!" Amaya shushed Xarika who was now shaking, breathless. Blue and green veins popping out of her lightly tanned skin in fury.

Komugi giggled.

Well she wasn't scared when Xarika was overcome by rage. She knew that she wouldn't get hurt. After all she grew up with Xarika, and loved her, almost like a sister.

So seeing Xarika in a fit of rage just made her raven haired friend look ... Funny.

From the corner of her eye, she saw something brown flash. Hinting the sudden arrival of the familiar auburn haired young lad that she knew would definitely cause an even louder screech from Xarika.

Not to mention he would be the source of all the blood that was about to be shed.

That was just an expression by the way... So far...

"yes, calm down my bride!" Santi cried out, appearing out of nowhere and hugged Xarika from the side which miraculously switches the girl's irritation to him.

"get off me Santi! Stop being so clingy! And I'm not your bride!" Xarika screeched, elbowing Santi away from her. One hand over Santi's face to push him away, but the more Xarika tried, the more he clung to her like a sticky gum.

A sigh escaped her lips. Watching the scene before her with nostalgic eyes.

9 years.

That was how long she knew them. 9 years turning 10 in the next few months.

A lot of years have passed and yet they were still like that, acting as if they were little children bickering over a piece of candy. Although this time, there was a bit of violence involved in it whenever Xarika smacks or beats Santi when he gets too clingy.

Between the years, her friends stayed the same. Yes, physically they all changed in someway, but in terms of socializing, she was the one who changed the most.

"Earth to Komu-chan! Hello~?" Xarika waved a hand in front of her, her bickering with Santi over and was now trying to catch Komugi's attention, which she successfully did.

Startled at the sudden interruption of her line of thought, Komugi shot Xarika a glance, staring at the girl's dark chocolate eyes.

"you know it's weird to smile to yourself Komugi-chan" Santi commented with a teasing smile. That earned him one of Xarika's deadly glares.

Really?

She was smiling?

She didn't even notice.

People do seem to get weird once they zone out. But it doesn't matter. As Xarika had said: 'an individual will never be unique unless they have something that differentiate them from the rest'

So being weird wasn't quite bothersome.

Again this time her line of thought had been cut of when she heard a loud 'SMACK' Quickly looking at Xarika's direction to see her friend giving Santi another uppercut that sent the lad down the ground.

"you're the one that's weird! Not Komugi-chan!" Xarika screeched, almost looking like horns were about to sprout from her head.

"come on! We're gonna be late for the competition!" Xarika exclaimed, happily tugging her and Amaya along.

Rephrase that, she and Amaya were dragged all the way to their school.

She had not even taken a step for herself. Komugi was dragged like a limp rag doll. Not that she could complain, the dragging Xarika did had quickly got them to their intended destination.

"get in the lot of you!" Xarika playfully pushed them pass the front gates of their school, the massive white and blue haunted-palace-like school towered high above them, an intimidating gesture for something not alive. A place Komugi knew as her 2nd home. True it may not be really homelike due to the terror teachers and the horrifying malice of the school that made it look haunt-like, but nonetheless, Komugi and her friends learned to love the place like it was home.

Being pushed pass the massive garden grounds that was now an impromptu market full of students selling and a lot of outsiders and visitors, Komugi and Amaya got squeezed, shoved, stepped on their foot, elbowed and even got drool on their neck (the unfortunate victim of the baby's drool was Amaya, luckily Komugi had evaded the drop just in time) before they had finally arrived to their intended destination: The school gymnasium, where all of the indoor games are being held.

Time before the gungi competition starts: a quarter of an hour. Too much time for her to prepare herself.

'So much for saying that we're gonna be late.' Komugi thought.

"here we are! Right on time!" Xarika announced heartily.

Looking left and right, past the heads of the gathering crowd that stuffed the gymnasium stealing all the humidity, Komugi snuck a glance at an open door that lead to the back door of the gymnasium. Which luckily lead to the woods that makes up the school's entire south side property and was restricted from the school festival. Hoping for a chance to get a moment of silence before the competition started.

A moment of silence ALONE.

When Xarika had let go of her hold, Komugi took the chance to make an escape. Quickly taking a few steps back, she caught Amaya's look of encouragement before she turned and bolted towards the open door that was only a few feet away.

As soon as she stepped out, the cool fresh air greeted her, the wind blowing towards her direction. A momentary freedom.

"Komu-chan!" behind her she heard Xarika's voice. She snapped her head back and looked if Xarika saw her. Luckily the Raven-head was going the other way.

"Sorry!" came the hushed apology.

She wasn't sure if she meant that.

Smiling, she ran her way across the open and into the woods.

* * *

She was right. A walk outside would do wonders to her wrecking nerves. It was odd for her to feel jittery now when she never felt nervous or scared in every competition she goes. There was something in the pit of her stomach that was screaming good may happen today.

Or something bad.

She leaned against the tree trunk that she had climbed, releasing a contented sigh and closing her eyes. A gentle breeze blew pass her, making her open her eyes one more time. The lush greenery reminded her of the Chime mansion's garden where she used to play gungi alone back when she was younger. A smile formed her lips as she remembered how she was a scaredy little girl back then, always with her eyes closed. Afraid to look at the people around her, and she even feared them even if they did nothing to her. The only times when she would open her eyes was when she was at home, alone or playing gungi.

This time the wind blew more vigorously, making her white tresses dance wildly in the air. Pulling a bunch back to their place, she slowly made her way down the tree, realizing that it was time to go. As soon she hit the ground, she started to head back to the gymnasium, walking nonchalantly.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when her gungi board suddenly slipped out of her grasp and made a loud WHACK as it hit the ground along with the small pouch, sending the game pieces flying. Komugi quickly got to her knees and tried to retrieve the escaping pieces.

From where the gym was located, a loud blare of the school bell rang.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!"

Doubling her speed, she frantically reached and searched for any more missing piece that may have escaped her. Grabbing one underneath a bush, picking one from from one of the tree's roots, she took the pieces here and there as fast as she possibly could.

_I'm such a ditz. _

A rustle of a bush took her attention, making her stop. Now sensing that there was another person with her. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest. That stupid, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach came back with a hundred fold of it's intensity.

Wide eyed, she slowly raised her head. Her pulse wildly pounding against her skin and the blood rushing in her ears.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at a person with purple eyes that stared back at her with such intensity that shook her.

* * *

_**A/N: There are no words to say how sorry I am for not updating these past few months, Hell's been torturing me like crazy (piling up school works, activities and of course there's my work and all T_T) I hate real life sometimes. Good thing about my Finals exam is that my instructor is letting me make a short story. I'll post it in my watty account so if ya guys wanna read it, it's there when I post the next chapter of Reincarnation. :)**_

_**Anyhoo , this chapter has not been proof read by Ash so you can see goofy grammars here and there, I'll update a proofread version of this once I get it. :)**_

_**Update ... Uh ... I dunno if I can update fast but I'll try my best :) Good luck to my battle between Hell- er I mean real life hahaha**_


End file.
